Bienvenida a casa
by Azula Black
Summary: Luego de un largo invierno, Arya Stark vuelve a casa.


El invierno más crudo del que el mundo tuviera memoria había pasado dejando el rastro de la desolación y la más dura realidad para quien había logrado sobrevivirlo. Los campos empezaban a teñirse de un verde opaco y la nieve se iba desvaneciendo de manera lenta, casi parsimoniosa, dejando atrás aquellos años duros y crueles que se había apoderado de Poniente, dejando los retazos de su alma en poco menos que guiñapos. Las montañas empezaban a vestir de su color natural en vez del blanco gélido que las había cubierto por años y los campesinos empezaron a salir de sus chozas, las mujeres caminaban por los parajes desolados y llenos de incertidumbre. Lejos había quedado la lucha por el Trono de Hierro, poco les interesaba ahora a ellos quien o quienes tuvieran el poder en sus manos, porque cuando el Invierno llegó, ni Lannister, Tyrell, ni Martell, mucho menos Stark y tampoco ninguna casa había quedado al margen de aquella terrible estación que había durado más de 10 años. Los ríos empezaban a moverse arrastrando los miles de cadáveres que la guerra y el frío había dejado en sus caudales, el sol asomaba la faz como advirtiendo que una nueva era había llegado a los Siete Reinos y que era hora de que la gente volviera a dar vida a aquellos campos azotados por la guerra, el hambre, el frío y otros terrores peores cuyos nombres sólo se pronunciaban en leyendas y cuentos hechos para asustar a los niños en sus lechos por las noches. Los sonidos de las hachas para la tierra sonaban y el relinchar de los caballos de siembra, junto con los gritos de las mujeres, no gritos de terror o de miedo como antaño se escucharan sin cesar, si no de alegría, de esperanza y riñas a los chiquillos que corrían entre sus piernas. La primavera, una verdadera primavera había comenzado.

El granito no ardía con facilidad e Invernalia no estaba muerta, sólo rota.

El Norte era el único lugar donde la nieve aún no cedía por completo, el lugar donde el invierno había sido más crudo que nunca y donde la gran batalla había nacido, donde las primeras espadas enfrentaron las amenazas, donde la guerra comenzó pero sobre todo, la tierra que había visto el fin del invierno para siempre y el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza. Por los caminos llenos de barro y nieve, marchaban un numeroso grupo de hombres a caballo, guardando el destartalado carro de viaje, cuyas ruedas gastadas anunciaban el largo trecho que había recorrido para llevar hasta a casa a Lady Stark. Las ruedas crujían y los hombres ocultaban sus rostros del frío y las nevadas ligeras, rezagos de un invierno que no volvería. La respiración de las monturas parecía materializarse frente a ellos y tenían los músculos entumecidos; su clima natal era tan diferente a ese que sus cuerpos resentían con facilidad a las temperaturas bajas del territorio de los Stark. Porque las tierras del Norte volvían a ser de ellos, de sus verdaderos dueños, de sus verdaderos protectores, de quienes siglos atrás habían sido los Reyes en el Norte. Cuya única hija superviviente ahora regresaba a su hogar.

Lord Stark esperaba a las puertas del castillo, el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, sonando como miles de tambores antes de la batalla y tenía la garganta seca a pesar de que el vino especiado aún le calentaba la barriga con fervor, aunque Jon no sabía si atribuir ese calor interno a la bebida o a la multitud de emociones que embargaban su pecho al saber que su hermanita estaba tan cerca. No podía ver el carro rodando hacia él por el camino a Invernalia y seguía sin escuchar aún el golpe de las herraduras de los caballos en contra de la piedra escondida debajo de la nieve. 

"Hermana, Nieve-porque en su fuero interno siempre se llamaba por su antiguo apellido de bastardo- ella ya no es más tu hermanita"  
No sabía que esperar al encontrarse con ella, ¿quién sería ahora Arya Stark? Ya no sería aquella chiquilla de rodillas huesudas y piernas flacas, con cara larga y cabello siempre enredado como un nido de pájaros. Las imágenes en la mente de Jon volaban por dimensiones diferentes y confusas, que en ocasiones hasta se mezclaban. ¿Había cambiado su hermana? ¿Era ahora una dama como Sansa o seguiría siendo aquel desorden femenil que adoraba tanto? Tenía ganas de ver saltar del carruaje a aquella chiquilla flaca y ágil, revolverle el cabello y abrazarla hasta que el aire se escapara momentáneamente de sus pulmones.

Pero eso tiempo había terminado, "El invierno se acerca" era el lema de los Stark y sin duda había caído con crueldad sobre ellos. Jon Stark esperó a que aquel carruaje de madera trajera a la última persona además de él por cuyas venas corría la sangre de los Stark, la de los primeros hombres, la misma que compartían con los salvajes que vivían más allá del Muro.

Una melena pelirroja, una sonrisa chueca y unos ojos desafiantes acudieron a su mente con rapidez al pensar en el Muro. Había dejado la guardia hacia más tiempo del que él recordaba, pero con ello no había dejado el recuerdo de Ygritte atrás, no se había enterrado en la nieve con el montón de cadáveres y tampoco había ardido junto a los bosques arrasados por el aliento de un dragón. La chica besada por el fuego seguía ahí, en su cabeza y en su corazón. Sus recuerdos le quitaron el sentido del tiempo y para cuando despertó de su ensoñación, el carruaje había penetrado las puertas del castillo, el sonido de la madera contra la piedra no era nada en comparación con el sonido de las herraduras y tampoco con el de su corazón. Le pareció que el tiempo se detuvo hasta el momento en que el carruaje quedó junto frente a él. Ninguno de los jinetes se quitó la capucha y Jon no se dio cuenta de aquello. Sólo tenía ojos para aquella puerta tras la cual estaría su hermanita. Dio un par de pasos y la abrió esperando ver a la niña que hacía tantos años no veía.

No había nada.

Se quedó estático por unos segundos, pensando qué clase de juego era aquello, se volvió a los jinetes, buscando una respuesta. Tal vez una espada en mano, una risa burlona, lo que fuera pero algo. Cuando lo escuchó; un risa de mujer, una risa cantarina y divertida que venía de uno de los jinetes, una mano enguantada tomó la capucha y la bajó dejando el rostro de una bella chica morena al descubierto.

-¿Creíste que vendría ahí dentro como una damita?

Jon no pudo contener una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa real en mucho tiempo, la primera de muchas aunque él no lo supiera. Arya Stark estaba en casa, estaba con él.


End file.
